


Diner Boy

by Buildyoudown



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 50's!Au, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Harassment, diner, greaser!AU, greaser!ryan, waiter!Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyoudown/pseuds/Buildyoudown
Summary: Ryan knows his boy is hot, but that doesn't mean anyone can cross a line like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is....lame and cheesy and so badly written. I wrote it like a year ago I don't even know way im posting it

Ryan was sitting at his usual booth at the diner his boy worked at. It was a little less twenty minutes before closing, leaving just Ryan, Brendon and one customer. So he continued to pick at the(free) fries on his plate and doodle on the note pad next to him. Wishing the guy would just leave. Ryan sighed, continuing his sketch. He supposed he could bring a book but he prefers to draw Brendon as he skates around the diner and they both know Ryan can't keep his eyes off Brendon long enough to read anyway. At this moment, though was one of the rare moments Ryan was focusing on his drawing. He was shading Brendon's face, trying to get the nose just right. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked up suddenly. Brendon was at the counter and a costumer was sidling up next to him. Bren took a step back when the guy got a little too close but he just stepped closer. Ryan froze, he could see the man lean in too close, a disgusting smirk on his face. He could tell from Brendon's tense shoulders that he was not at all okay with what was happening. He was trying to lean his body away from the man without being rude but the guy was no taking the hint. Ryan was torn. But then the man suddenly snaked his arm out from his side laying it on Brendon's waist playing with the bottom of his shirt. Ryan stood up abruptly and before he was fully processing what was happening he was at the counter pushing the customer off.

  
“What do you think you're doing asshole?” He said angrily getting in his face. The man looked angry and taken aback, reaching up to violently straighten his jacket.

  
“It ain't none of your business, we're just having a little conversation.” He was challenging Ryan now stepping closer into his personal space. Ryan was only the smallest bit taller but he used it, tilting his head down to give the impression he was leaning over him.

  
“He. Doesn't. Want. To. Talk. To. You. So leave him alone. For good.” He was more angry than he could ever remember being. His fists were shaking just slightly and he was itching to reach up and teach this guy a lesson. Suddenly the mans eyes narrowed and he turned around, walking toward the exit. “Yeah! That's right and you better leave a damn good tip, make up for bothering him.” The guy turns his head, a scowl on his lips, before shoving the door open, the bell ringing loudly.  
Ryan turns quickly around reaching up a hand to Brendon's shoulder. He was still staring at the counter, eyes wide and if Ryan wasn’t mistaken a few tears in his eyes.  
“Babe, baby, it's okay, he's gone. You're safe now.” He said covering brens other hand with his other hand. He takes a shaky breath before responding.

  
“It's fine, I promise. I'm okay, he didn't- he wasn’t-“ he sniffed quickly, “he was just quite crude, with his- uh- word choice.”  
Ryan felt some of the tension release from Brendon's shoulders and he moved his thumb in small circles. When he felt Brendon was more relaxed he moved in slowly pulling his gently toward him. Brendon pulled him the last few centimeters, burrowing his face in Ryan's shoulder and clutching at Ryan's shirt.  
“Thank you.” He said quietly, nuzzling closer a bit.  
“You don't have to thank me.”


End file.
